1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a visual presenter which displays on a monitor, screen or the like a captured image of material placed on a placement surface of a stage.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional visual presenters include an integral type in which a support column on which an imaging camera is mounted is provided on a stage on which a material is placed. The conventional visual presenters also include another type in which a stage is provided with an insertion receptacle into which a support column is inserted. JP-A-2004-56558 discloses one of the latter type visual presenters.
However, the conventional visual presenters have no backlighting function and/or information cannot be written directly onto the placement surface of the stage in such a manner as in a whiteboard. As a result, an intended usage of the conventional visual presenters is limited depending upon the functions of the stage. Accordingly, different visual presenters need to be purchased according to the number of intended usages or a whiteboard needs to be placed on the stage. Thus, the conventional visual presenters have problems about economy, operability, usability and the like.